Afternoon Tryst
by AberrantScript
Summary: Luan convinces Lincoln to try something risque while Luna is still in the room, but she underestimates Lincoln's enthusiasm.


**Author's Notes:**

This one's a Christmas gift for Flagg. I hope you like it, man! :)

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

AFTERNOON TRYST

"Wassup, little man?" Luna called out from the top bunk, holding one side of her headphones off her ear.

"Just gonna practice more lines with Luan!" Lincoln replied as he walked into Luna and Luan's bedroom.

"Oh yeah, Luan's got that big theatre play coming up! Rockin' little bro!" she slapped her headphones back in place and laid back on her bed.

"Don't mind me, Linc! I'll just be up here listening to Mick. I promise I won't make too much noise."

Lincoln waved up at her, "Thanks, sis!"

He walked over to the bottom bunk where Luan was waiting. But she was neither holding her script papers, nor preparing herself to speak.

The fourteen year old girl was laying back on her pillow. Her thighs were closed together, her knees bent. And most curiously, she had rolled her shirt up so that she could hold it over her mouth.

Lincoln knew they didn't have much time, so he hurried onto the bed. Luan's stomach was naked, and as he parted her legs he kinda wanted to take his time licking every inch of her belly; then, push her shirt further up and suck on her nipples until she squealed.

But, he had to refrain from that. This was actually Luan's idea, and he'd have to hurry if they were gonna see it through.

"I love you," he whispered before he grabbed her skirt and lifted it up.

Luan mumbled something through her shirt, but he couldn't make it out.

The white-haired boy looked down at what he'd just unveiled, groaning as he realized Luan had already taken her panties off. Just how long had she went without them? Did she purposely go to school without underwear in expectation of this afternoon tryst?

Lincoln licked his lips as he laid down on his stomach. He put his hands on her fleshy hips and scooted closer. He could smell her strong scent. The skirt fell over his head, completely encasing him in her aroma.

He felt her hand brush his hair through the skirt. She was guiding him closer to her center. Her legs stroked his cheeks before spreading even wider for him.

He heard another muffled word; and even though he couldn't understand what she was speaking, he understood the urgency in her movements.

Lincoln closed his eyes since he couldn't see anyway. He let her scent guide him; moving closer with his lips. When he found his destination, he felt Luan jerk and clenched her legs around his head. He smirked and pressed his lips harder against her pussy, giving her a rough kiss. Her hips rolled, but he couldn't have that. He made sure she stayed absolutely still with his hands, even if his grip might sting her just a little.

They couldn't risk being caught by Luna after all.

They still had to hurry, however, if he was gonna get Luan off before Luna's playlist ended. Neither of them knew how much time they had. But, hopefully the naughtiness of what they were trying would help her reach climax.

Of course, they wouldn't get anywhere if he kept worrying about it. He'd just have to trust Luan to protect them. And in the meantime…

Lincoln moved his lips over his lover, giving her lots of kisses here and there. He made sure to press his mouth deeper into her slit to get some of her wet juice on his lips, then he attacked her thighs with slippery kisses just to let her know how horny she was. He could feel her skin trembling with each kiss. Sometimes he'd even hear a gasp. Yet, he didn't let himself worry about it.

If they were caught, then so be it. But, if they were going to be caught, he wanted to make sure they'd go out with a bang.

So, with that desire urging him on, his lips kissed their way back to her pussy. He kept pressing open-mouthed caresses on her puffy slit. He breathed in her wonderful smell. Her wet heat was coating his lips, and he knew he'd still be smelling her hours from now.

Lincoln puckered his lips and pressed even deeper into her entrance, managing to part her outer lips. Her inner slips still held their own against his onslaught, even though they were aroused and wet and practically begging him to thrust between them, claiming her intimately.

He had to be careful though. The last time he used his tongue on Luan, she actually screamed. And even though she was holding her shirt over her mouth, it wouldn't be good to test fate, right?

But, the longer his lips pressed kisses to her fragrant skin, the stronger his hunger became. He had to taste her properly. He had to. To hell with the consequences.

The moment his tongue touched her lips, he felt her legs jerk against his arms. So, he held her even tighter, and then gave his tongue all the freedom it wanted.

At first, he was satisfied just licking her slit and savoring her delicious flavors. But, his hunger only deepened. He knew she could scream… He knew he could make her scream. Fuck, he was too far gone now. He had to hear her beautiful cries.

He forgot all about Luna. All he remembered was Luan and her sweet honey. His tongue dove right in, parting her inner walls with practiced ease.

Her hips struggled against his grip. She was thrashing on the bed. He could hear muffled sounds. He was getting closer…

Lincoln's tongue pushed deeper and deeper until the muscle reached as deep as it could go. Then, he started thrusting and swirling it around her; touching all sides of her pussy with every single thrust. He made sure he tasted everything. He played with every bundle of nerves she had. Nothing was left undefiled.

Her back was arching off the bed as she threw herself at him. Her hips broke out of his grasp and started fucking his face. Those silent noises she was making were getting louder and louder.

All of a sudden, he pulled his tongue out of her body, leaving her high and dry.

As soon as Luan gasped in disappointment, his tongue attacked her clit, and that finally did it.

Luan moaned loudly, throwing her hand out to the side; accidentally smacking the wall.

"Luan?" Luna called out.

The girl froze in place.

"Lincoln," she whispered, "Stop!"

Lincoln's tongue rested peacefully atop her clit, but it didn't retreat.

Luan chuckled, "Y-yeah, sorry Luna. I got too into, um, the part."

Luna laughed along with her sister.

"I hear ya! I accidentally bang my guitar on stuff, too, when I get excited. So, how's it going?"

Luan groaned but answered, "It's going pretty well."

Lincoln prided himself on his patience, but right now he had none. Nada. Nichts.

While Luan was talking to her sister, he helped himself to a second helping.

Her hips nearly flew off the bed when he suddenly pushed his tongue right into her pussy.

"You sure you're ok, Luan? You sound funny."

Luan couldn't get enough breath to answer without stuttering.

"I-I'm… d-doing fine… nnno worries."

Her hand grabbed her skirt, grabbed a fistful of Lincoln's hair, too. But instead of jerking him away, she pushed him deeper between her thighs. He took the message and fucked her pussy even faster and deeper with his tongue.

Luna hummed, "What's the little man doing anyway? He's a bit quiet, ain't he?"

Luan's body was moving too much, but she couldn't stop it now.

"H-he's busy practicing… with his ton- with his lips," she groaned, and whispered, "Fuck."

Luna moved in her bed, making Luan's heart skip.

"Like a warm up exercise or something?"

Luan's mind was numbing as his warm, hot, burning tongue kept thrusting, tasting, fucking her senseless.

"Y-y-yeah!" she said too loudly.

"Cool," Luna moved again, "I'll have to get him to teach me sometime."

Luan was at her limit. She couldn't take anymore. Her little pussy was screaming for release. She didn't even have time to reply to her sister.

Lincoln felt Luan lift her back off the bed, then the pillow was moved. He guessed she must have thrown it over her mouth. Not even a second later, her hips slammed into him, and he held onto her and drank her pussy as she screamed into her pillow.

Luan's orgasm seemed to last forward, but eventually she fell into her sheets. Her body was twitching and fatigued, but she felt amazing.

Lincoln inched his way out from her skirt and smiled at her. His entire face was damp. Even his snow white hair was a little matted in places from her sweat and girlcum getting all over him.

Luan's heart fluttered as he kept smiling at her. When he leaned toward her, she didn't hesitate to present her lips to him. Even though she tasted herself on him, she kissed him anyway. It might have been weird, but it made her feel so much closer to him.

"I love you," she told him, as their lips parted.

"Love you, too," he replied.

He got up off the bed and started for the door.

"Oh, Linc!" Luna suddenly called out to him, making both guilty lovers freeze.

Lincoln didn't dare turn around and reveal his shiny cheeks to his sister.

"Uh, h-hey, Luna! I-I'm just going now. Practice is done."

Luna smiled at him even though he wouldn't look at her.

"Cool! Hey, would you mind showing me those tricks Luan mentioned?"

Lincoln's body jerked.

"U-uh, s-s-sure!"

His legs were rigid as he forced them to walk toward the door.

"Well, bye!" he called out, slamming the door behind him.

Luna climbed down the ladder, humming.

"Hey, Luan, did you notice how messy his hair-"

She froze as she looked at her sister.

"Uh, why are you holding a pillow over your face?"

Luan mumbled something.

"Ah, your character has a mental breakdown in the play?"

That pillow shook and mumbled something else.

"Man, that must be pretty rough."

Suddenly, their door slammed open and Lori was there glaring at the sisters.

"What the fuck did you do to Lincoln, Luna!?"

The brunette jerked in her spot.

"What do you mean, Lori? I didn't do nothing!"

Lori marched up toward her.

"Like hell you didn't! His face was soaking wet and smelled like fish! Explain that, bitch!"

Luna opened her mouth to retaliate, but froze when she realized what Lori was implying. She turned toward that shaking pillow instead.

"Um, Luan? What kind of practice were you two doing again?"


End file.
